Immersive displays are becoming increasingly popular for the purpose of playing games in a virtual reality environment. These immersive displays may also be utilized for applications other than gaming, including, for example, augmented reality applications. The virtual world or augmented-reality is currently commonly perceived by the user based on two images, with each of the two images displayed close to a respective one of the user's eyes.
Such displays are often head-mounted and in many cases block out some or all of the real environment around the user in order to immerse the user, for example, in the virtual world. Thus, these displays may obstruct or block the user's vision of his or her surroundings. The virtual world or augmented-reality is perceived by the user based on images displayed very close to the user's eyes.
Improvements in immersive displays and applications or uses of such immersive displays are desirable.